


A Dance

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Insecurities, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Plus Size!Reader, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Steve moved in with you and Bucky, you decided to finally do something about your crush on your brother’s best friend, but after trying hard it all seems like a lost cause. All you wanted was a dance





	A Dance

“Y/N…” Steve tried to protest. “I can’t dance. I’m gonna embarrass you.”

You rolled your eyes. For the whole night, Steve was trying to change your mind from taking him to dance. He was your brother’s best friend since you could remember and – even though he wasn’t exactly the strongest guy in town – you’ve always had a little crush on him. Recently, he’d finally agree on living with you and Bucky and you were trying to make a move on him, which proved itself to be  _really hard._

“Please?” you batted your lashes at him.

You were all dolled up, dressed in your favourite dress, wearing your favourite makeup and wearing the flattest shoes possible, so you wouldn’t tower over Steve. You’d also squeezed yourself into the tightest corset you owned to look slimmer, but it seemed to have no effect on him.

You could barely breathe, for goodness sake.

“I better just sit here,” he insisted. “You can dance with someone else, really.”

You sighed, using your hands to straight your skirt and putting on a smile, trying not to show your nervousness or give in to the tears.

“Well… If you’re not dancing, I’m not dancing too.”

He shook his head, but you were already sat by his side at the table, sipping on your soda and tapping your feet to the music.

You probably stood there for a whole hour before your eyes crossed with a tall redheaded man and smiled while making his way to you, completely ignoring the fact you were looking away and trying to pull Steve into a conversation in order to avoid having any type of conversation with him.

“May I have this dance, doll?” he offered you a hand.

“Thank you, but I already have a partner.”

He glanced at Steve with an arched eyebrow, looking very both amused and very cocky.

“You can go,” the blonde man said when he noticed the eyes on him “I’ll be just fine.”

“Steve…” you tried to protest.

“Really,” he argued. “You can go.”

You bit your lip but stood up the same way, opening a tight smile and trying not to look sad as the redhead guided you into the crowd.

“So,” he smiled gently. “What is your name?”

* * *

You tried not to sob while brushing your hair back, seeing the curls you spent so long working on giving up on the motion. If you were still wearing makeup, your mascara would be ruined.

Who were you kidding? Steve was too sweet and kind to say what was obvious. You weren’t on the slimmer side when it came to your figure, and each time he and Bucky took girls out that seemed to be rubbed on your face. Steve liked his girls just like that, small and gracious, not plump like you.

“Y/N?” your brother knocked on your door. “Y/N, are you okay?”

Quickly, you tried to dry your tears and put your glasses back on, knowing it would hide your red eyes a bit.

“I’m fine, Bucky,” you tried to sound normal.

“You’re sniffing,” he said, still on the other side of the door. “Can I come in?”

“Its just a runny nose,” you tried to dismiss him. “I’m fine, I promise.”

There was silence for a whole moment, and you could hear you brother shifting his weight as the floor cracked under him.

“Please?”

You sighed. You could never lie to Bucky, he knew you too well.

“Okay.”

Your brother entered your bedroom silently. You could see he was ready to go to bed and even barefoot as he sat on your bed.

“What’s wrong, sugar?”

You shook your head, turning to the mirror once again and moving your hands back to your hair.

“There’s nothing wrong. You are the one saying something is wrong.”

He walked to you and kneeled in front of you, making you look at him as he pulled your glasses, revealing the effects of crying on your face.

“Did someone do anything to you?” he questioned, holding your hand. “Do you need me to beat anyone up? Did anyone hurt you?”

You shook your head.

“No, no,” you shook your head. “It’s okay. I’m okay, really. It was… I was…”

He continued staring at you and, slowly, your face changed back into sadness.

“Oh, Y/N,” he stood up, holding you close. “Is that because of Stevie?”

You nodded. A while ago, you’ve told Bucky about how you felt towards his friend and had made him promise not to interfere. The last thing you needed was for that to change things between them. You knew they were more like brothers than anything.

“Tell me what happened.”

* * *

“Punk, really?” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, making Steve frown.

“What?”

You were at work, in the factory with some other girls, and he’d chosen that time to have a conversation with his best friend.

“What happened between you and Y/N yesterday?” he questioned. “What really happened?”

The smaller man felt his cheeks slightly red, looking away.

“She wanted to dance but I don’t dance, so she just danced with a different guy,” he listed. “That’s all.”

Bucky hesitated, sitting on the bed. Honestly, he was furious at Steve for making you cry but he knew he hadn’t done it purposefully.

“And what happen to my sister that made her cry the whole night on my shoulder?”

Steve’s face changed to surprise and deep worry.

“I didn’t see anything happen, do you think anyone…”

“She was crying for you,” he interrupted his friend. “Punk… Did you even look at her last night?”

If he’d looked at you? He’s stared at you so much his eyes felt  _dry_.

“Yeah.”

“So, you know she did out on makeup, wore the most expensive clothes in her closet and squeezed herself inside those… Torture instruments I don’t even know how to call  _just to impress you?”_

His last words were the ones that impressed his friend, Bucky realised. He could see how hi friend hadn’t thought about the situation through that angle and was ready to curse himself for that.

“I’m gonna talk to her,” he decided, standing up, but Bucky stopped him.

“Don’t. I have a better idea.”

* * *

Steve glanced around from the other side of the room, seeing you and Bucky talking closely and his friend walking away when he noticed him walking close to you.

“Hey,” he said as he stood in front of you, watching as you stood straight and tense. “Hi.”

“Hi,” you fidgeted with the fabric of your skirt. “I thought you had stayed at home.”

“I decided to show up,” he shrugged. “Well… I… I still own you a dance.”’

He held back a smile when your cheeks reddened. He liked you more than he was ready to admit since you were younger.

“I thought you didn’t dance,” you arched an eyebrow.

“I can for you,” he looked down at his feet. “If you will have me.”

You looked over your shoulder to look at Bucky and your brother smiled.

“Okay, then,” you reached out, offering him your hand. “Let’s dance.”


End file.
